In order to view a media program available by way of a conventional media content processing device (e.g., a set-top box device), a user may provide an input command to turn on a display screen (e.g., a television) that is communicatively coupled to the media content processing device. In response, the media content processing device may begin presenting whatever media program is currently being carried by a content channel to which the media content processing device is tuned when the input command is provided. This may be problematic if the user does not desire to view and/or is not supposed to view the media program currently being carried by the content channel.
For example, a child may turn on a television that is connected to a set-top box device in the morning with a desire to watch cartoons. However, the night before, the child's parent may have left the set-top box device tuned to a content channel that carries adult programming. This may result in the child being exposed to the adult programming when the television turns on.